


Pięć razy, gdy Pietro płakał ze smutku i raz, gdy płakał ze szczęścia

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause Clint is here, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Pietro, Crying, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Virgin Pietro, and he protects Pietro, but everything ends up fine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro nigdy nie miał łatwo. Nawet, kiedy dołączył do Avengers, nie było kolorowo. Ale był ktoś, kto zawsze był przy nim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięć razy, gdy Pietro płakał ze smutku i raz, gdy płakał ze szczęścia

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie nie należą do mnie, ale do MARVELa. Życzę Wam wszystkich szczęśliwych walentynek <3

1.  
Po raz pierwszy, gdy to się stało, byli na misji - ich pierwszej razem. A raczej tuż po niej. Właśnie skończyli robotę, a Clint rozmawiał z Furym. Nie mieli jak wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Ani nawet do USA. Fury nie miał kogo po nich wysłać, wszyscy mieli jakąś robotę, a w tym cholernym mieście nie było ani lotniska, ani dworca kolejowego, ani nawet pieprzonego przystanku autobusowego. Clint nie był szczęśliwy, że muszą przenocować w hotelu, ale, w porównaniu z Pietro, miał całkiem dobry humor. Chłopak jak tylko usłyszał ‘wspaniałą’ wiadomość, zacisnął pięści i przez zęby wycedził, że na pewno nie zostanie ani chwili dłużej w tym durnym miasteczku. Zaczął się kłócić, a jego argumenty były z każdą chwilą coraz głupsze. W końcu starszy mężczyzna stracił cierpliwość i wrzasnął na chłopaka, żeby się zamknął. Ku jego zdumieniu, Pietro posłuchał. Spuścił głowę i posłusznie czekał na dalsze polecenia. Clintowi ścisnęło się serce na ten widok, ale kazał chłopakowi iść za sobą i nie oglądając się w jego stronę, poszedł w kierunku najbliższego hotelu.  
Barton uśmiechnął się czarująco do recepcjonistki, która łamanym angielskim powiedziała mu, że został tylko jeden wolny pokój(NAPRAWDĘ, W TAKIEJ DZIURZE KTOŚ SIĘ W OGÓLE ZATRZYMYWAŁ?!). Clint zabrał kluczyk do pokoju i skinął głową na Pietra.  
Pokój nie był zły. Naprawdę. Był tylko jeden problem. Dosłownie - jeden. Jedno łóżko. Młodszy z mężczyzn zbladł lekko. Rzucił swój plecak na podłogę i zamknął się szybko w łazience. Clint skrzywił się. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że chłopak nie pytając poszedł się ogarnąć jako pierwszy, ale to, jak dziwnie się zachowywał. Nawet jak na niego. Po chwili Pietro wypadł z łazienki i sięgnął do swojego plecaka po wygodniejsze ciuchy. Clint w tym czasie poszedł wziąć prysznic, zabierając swoje zapasowe ubrania ze sobą. Kiedy wyszedł, zastał Pietra siedzącego na podłodze przy łóżku. Chłopak oparł głowę na kolanach i się nie ruszał.  
\- Hej, Pietro? – Kiedy chłopak uniósł głowę, starszy spojrzał na niego poważniej. – Idź do łóżka, ja prześpię się na podłodze.  
\- Nie, proszę, mi tu jest wygodnie. Ty weź łóżko. Starsi ludzie, jak ty, nie powinni nadwyrężać kręgosłupów śpiąc na ziemi. – Odpowiedział Pietro, ale bez zwykłej wesołości w głosie.  
\- Jesteś pewny, dzieciaku?  
\- Tak, tak, jestem. Gaś już światło, przecież chciałeś iść spać! – Warknął chłopak i odwrócił się od Clinta. Ten tylko westchnął i po drodze do łóżka zgasił światło.  
\- Dobranoc, Pietro.  
\- Taa, branoc…  
Obudził go krzyk. Odruchowo sięgnął po broń, ale po chwili ją opuścił, kiedy zrozumiał, że to Pietro krzyczy przez sen. Chłopak kulił się na podłodze i cały się trząsł. Barton powoli do niego podszedł i potrząsnął go za ramię. W odpowiedzi, chłopak tylko zatrząsł się mocniej i zaczął cichutko błagać:  
\- Nie, nie… Proszę… Przestań… Proszę!  
\- Ciiiii, Pietro, to ja. Clint. Proszę, dzieciaku, obudź się. Tu jesteś bezpieczny. Pietro!  
Chłopak otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zamachnął się. Zaciśniętą dłoń uderzyła Bartona w szczękę, a on jęknął. Clint złapał chłopaka za ręce i pilnując, żeby ten go znowu nie uderzył, delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Po kilku minutach, chłopak uspokoił się i wyplątał z uścisku.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię obudzić. Ani uderzyć. Naprawdę, przepraszam. Ja… - Głos chłopaka załamał się na ostatnim słowie. Spuścił wzrok na podłogę i zamilkł.  
\- Nic się nie stało, Pietro. Naprawdę, rozumiem. A teraz chodź, idziemy spać. – Clint złapał młodszego mężczyznę za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Ten spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale posłusznie poszedł za Bartonem. Po chwili obaj leżeli obok siebie, Pietro kuląc się na samym brzegu łóżka. Hawkeye sięgnął do niego i delikatnie przyciągnął go bliżej, obejmując go. Zaczął delikatnie głaskać włosy chłopaka i nie przestał tak długo, aż obaj zasnęli.  
2.  
Dzieciak opuścił kolejny trening z Rogersem. I kogo wysłali, aby sprowadził co się dzieje? Oczywiście Clinta. Dziękuję bardzo. Mężczyzna nie kłopotał się pukaniem. Otworzył drzwi kopniakiem i wparował do pokoju. Który był pusty. I zadziwiająco czysty. Po chłopaku Clint spodziewał się raczej… no cóż, bałaganu. Przez chwilę stał po środku pokoju, aż usłyszał ciche szepty z łazienki. Cichutko podszedł do drzwi i je uchylił. Pietro stał przy umywalce z pochyloną głową, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.  
\- No dalej, Pietro, ogarnij się – szepnął chłopak – to tylko trening. Z Kapitanem Ameryką na miłość boską! On ci nic nie zrobi. Nie zrobi nic Wandzie. Po prostu musisz się skupić na treningu. Dasz radę. Szlag! – Chłopak uderzył pięścią w lustro, które rozbiło się w drobny mak. Chłopak zakwilił żałośnie i przyciskając zranioną rękę do piersi, upadł na kolana. Zatrząsł się w tłumionym płaczu i położył czoło na zimnych kafelkach. W tym momencie Clint otrząsnął się z szoku i pośpiesznie podszedł do chłopaka.  
\- Pietro? – Młodszy mężczyzna drgnął przestraszony.  
\- Clint? Długo już tu stoisz?  
\- Wystarczająco długo. Pietro, o co chodzi? Czemu nie przychodzisz na treningi? – Barton pomógł mu wstać i usadził go na krawędzi wanny. Wyciągnął apteczkę z szafki i delikatnie owinął dłoń młodszego chłopaka bandażem.  
\- … Boję się…  
\- Czego?  
\- Że jak zrobię coś źle, to nas wyrzucicie. Że skrzywdzicie Wandę… I mnie…  
\- Pietro… Nikt z nas nie chce was skrzywdzić. Teraz jesteśmy rodziną, tutaj jesteście bezpieczni. Wiem, że dla was, dla ciebie, to wszystko wydaje się jak sen, że wystarczy mrugnąć okiem, a to wszystko zniknie. Ale nie zniknie, to mogę ci obiecać. Jesteście dla nas ważni, nie tylko ze względu na wasze moce. Jesteście dla nas ważni jako ludzie. Zależy nam na was. Nam wszystkim. Staramy się dać wam dom, rodzinę. Wiem, że to trudne, że my jesteśmy trudni… Ale naprawdę nie chcemy was krzywdzić. Nie krzywdzimy tych, których kochamy. – Clint objął chłopaka i przez kilka minut, może dłużej po prostu tak siedzieli. W pewnym momencie Pietro szepnął cicho „Dziękuję”. Barton tylko objął go mocniej.  
3.  
Pietro musiał nauczyć się współpracować z ludźmi. Więc Rogers zdecydował, że chłopak zacznie trenować z agentami S.H.I.E.L.D. Teoretycznie to był świetny pomysł. Teoretycznie. Clint z czystej ciekawości postanowił sprawdzić jak idzie Pietro i agentowi, który miał tego dnia trenować z chłopakiem. Było już późno, większość agentów była już w swoich kwaterach. Jeszcze zanim Barton dotarł do odpowiedniej sali, usłyszał krzyki. Przyśpieszył trochę, aby wbiec do sali i zobaczyć jak ten chuj krzyczy na Speedy’ego i uderza go pasem. W ułamku sekundy Clint znalazł się przy facecie i wykręcił mu ręce, wyszarpując z nich pas. Uderzył go kilka razy w twarz, krzycząc o tym, jak nie powinno się traktować żadnego niewinnego człowieka, a potem kopnął go jeszcze w brzuch, kiedy usłyszał kwik. Spojrzał w stronę Pietra, który kulił się przy ścianie. Od razu zostawił agenta i podbiegł do chłopaka.  
\- Ciiiii, nie płacz. Przepraszam, przepraszam, Pietro. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. On cię już nigdy więcej nie dotknie, nigdy. Nikt. Przysięgam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.  
Barton wziął chłopaka na ręce i wyszedł z sali, jedną ręką pisząc sms do Nataszy. Wiedział, że ona odpowiednio zajmie się tym sukinsynem, który skrzywdził Pietra.  
4.  
Wanda zaginęła. Była na misji razem z Kapitanem i zniknęła. W tej chwili wszyscy, oprócz Clinta i Pietro, byli w Madrycie i jej szukali. Nic nie powiedzieli starszemu z bliźniaków, nie chcieli go denerwować. Clint miał tylko pilnować, aby chłopak się nie dowiedział, a jeśli w jakiś sposób dotarłaby do niego wiadomość, że jego siostra zaginęła, Barton miał go powstrzymać od zrobienia sobie krzywdy. Z Wieży i tak nie mogli wyjść. Byli zamknięci w razie gdyby Pietro chciał zrobić coś głupiego.  
Chłopak wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Dobrze, Mściciele byli trochę dziwni i mieli „ciekawe” zwyczaje, ale to… Pietro próbował dzwonić do siostry, opuścić Wieżę, otworzyć okno i wyjść na balkon. Nie mógł. Telefon Wandy nie odpowiadał, wszystkie drzwi i okna były pozamykane. Wiedział, ze Clint nie mówi prawdy. Wiedział, że jego siostrze coś się stało.  
Clint zaczynał się martwić. Nie widział chłopaka od kilku godzin i mimo, że ten nie mógł wyjść na zewnątrz, to wciąż mógł zrobić coś głupiego w budynku. W końcu łucznik nie wytrzymał i pobiegł do pokoju chłopaka. Pusto. Sprawdził salon, kuchnię, łazienkę, siłownie. Chłopak zniknął. Clint zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił go w swoim pokoju. Szybko poszedł w tym kierunku, musiał zadzwonić do reszty Mścicieli i powiedzieć, że zgubił Pietro. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wcale nie musiał dzwonić. Młody mężczyzna leżał na jego łóżku i cicho płakał. Kiedy Clint usiadł na łóżku, chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zapuchniętymi oczami.  
\- Coś się stało Wandzie, prawda? Czemu nic nie mówisz? Proszę, powiedz, co się dzieje?  
\- Nie wiem, dzieciaku. Naprawdę. Wanda zniknęła… Ale ją znajdą. Wszyscy jej szukają, nic jej nie będzie, obiecuję…  
\- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać.  
\- Nic jej nie będzie…  
Po kilku godzinach płaczu, krzyku i cichych rozmów obaj zasnęli. Obudził ich telefon. Znaleźli Wandę.  
5.  
Ding. Clint uniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć, kto wrócił. Zobaczył jak Pietro wychodzi z windy i z pochyloną głową kieruje się do swojej sypialni.  
\- Pietro? Stało się coś? – Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, pokręcił tylko głową i bez słowa minął starszego mężczyznę. Clint wzruszył ramionami, jeśli chłopak nie chciał mówić, to nie. Odpalił z powrotem grę i skupił całą swoją uwagę na tym, co się działo na ekranie. Po kilku minutach Barton ze złością wyłączył grę. Poszedł do pokoju Pietro i zapukał cicho.  
\- Hej, Speedy. Mogę wejść?  
\- Idź sobie!  
\- Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje!  
\- Nic! Nie możesz tego zrozumieć! – Clint westchnął i otworzył drzwi. Pietro leżał na łóżku z głową wciśniętą w poduszkę.  
\- Powinienem był zamknąć drzwi na klucz..  
\- Powinieneś. – Pietro uniósł głowę i spojrzał na łucznika. Oczy miał zapuchnięte, a na policzkach widniały ślady łez.  
\- Co jest ze mną nie tak? – Clint nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy Pietro kontynuował. – Chciałem miło spędzić czas. Poznałem chłopaka, był miły, przystojny, lubił biegać. Właściwie tak go poznałem, biegał w Central Parku w tym samym czasie, co ja. Umówiliśmy się na kolację, do tej małej, włoskiej knajpki. Było super, serio. Ale kiedy wyszliśmy, zapytał, czy chcę iść do niego. Nie zgodziłem się, ja… Nieważne. W każdym razie, wściekł się. Zaczął krzyczeć, że jestem beznadziejny, że gdyby wiedział wcześniej w ogóle by ze mną nigdzie nie wyszedł… A potem dał mi w twarz, wyzwał od… Zresztą, nie chcę tego powtarzać. I poszedł. Czy ja nie nadaję się do niczego innego? Tylko do seksu?  
\- Pietro… Ten facet to zwykły chuj. Nie zasłużył sobie nawet na minutę spędzoną z Tobą. Jesteś miły, zabawny, owszem, czasami jesteś jak wrzód na tyłku, ale…Kurde, Pietro. Nadajesz się do czegoś więcej, niż seks. Jesteś wspaniały i zasługujesz na wiele, wiele więcej. Nigdy nie mów, ani nie myśl, o sobie inaczej. – Pietro uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dzięki. Dobrze cię mieć.  
+1  
Walentynki. Głupie, głupie walentynki. Te wszystkie zakochane pary, wszędzie rozwieszone serca i kupidynki spoglądające na ciebie zza każdego rogu. Tfu. Miłość. Pietro był sam. Oczywiście, miał Wandę. Ae teraz Wanda miała Vision. A on? On nie miał nikogo. Nigdy. Odkąd pamiętał martwił się o siostrę, o pieniądze, o to, jak przetrwają kolejny dzień. Nie miał czasu na miłość, pierwszy pocałunek, seks… Był żałosny. Nie potrafił się cieszyć z szczęścia siostry, bo jej zazdrościł. I, z tego, co wiedział, tylko on tego głupiego dnia został w wieży. Cała reszta gdzieś poszła. Bucky i Steve pojechali do kina samochodowego za miastem, Bruce zabrał Nataszę do jakiejś drogiej restauracji, Vision zaprosił Wandę do teatru (grali Romea i Julię, jej ulubioną sztukę), Tony i Rhodey polecieli nie wiadomo gdzie, a Sam i Clint… W sumie nie wiedział. W każdym razie, nie było ich w Wieży. Włączył jakąś cichą muzykę i zamknął oczy.  
\- Pietro? Pietro!  
\- Clint? Co tu robisz?  
\- Jestem na 99 procent pewny, że tu mieszkam… Czemu?  
\- Mam na myśli, teraz. Są walentynki. Powinieneś świętować czy coś…  
\- Tak samo, jak ty.  
\- Nie mam z kim.  
\- Ja tak samo. Myślałem, że może spędzimy to głupie, różowe, komercyjne święto razem. – Pietro tylko skinął głową i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Clint wskoczył na łóżko i westchnął. – Czyli co? Będziemy tu tak po prostu leżeć?  
\- Nie musimy tylko leżeć – wyszeptał chłopak.  
\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?  
\- Nie udawaj idioty, Clint. – Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się i delikatnie zaczął całować młodszego. Przesunął dłońmi po ciele chłopaka i zaczął rozpinać jego koszule. Dopiero, gdy Clint delikatnie przygryzł jego wargę, chłopak obudził się i wsunął dłonie w jego włosy. Po chwili obaj byli już nadzy, a Clint delikatnie okrążył palcem wejście chłopaka. Pietro zadrżał i zamknął oczy.  
\- Pietro? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
\- J-j-ja…- Chłopak przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. – Jestem… prawiczkiem…  
\- Och, Pietro. Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś od razu? Jeśli nie chcesz dzisiaj iść na całość, powiedz. Mogę poczekać.  
\- Właśnie dlatego nic nie mówiłem! Nie chcę czekać. Proszę, Clint. Chcę tego. – Barton uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.  
\- Zrelaksuj się, dobrze? – Mężczyzna klęknął pomiędzy nogami młodszego i wziął jego penisa w usta. Pietro jęknął, a Clint powoli wsunął w niego palec. Chłopak spiął się lekko, ale zaraz myślał już tylko o ustach Bartona i delikatnej przyjemności, którą zaczął mu sprawiać jego palec. Po dłuższej chwili Clint dodał jeszcze jeden palec i to już zabolało mocniej. Pietro pisnął cichutko i od razu zasłonił twarz ramieniem. To było takie zawstydzające…  
\- Nie, Pietro. Nie wstydź się mnie, proszę. Nie musisz. Z czasem się przyzwyczaisz do tego uczucia. Proszę, nie zasłaniaj się, dobrze? – Przez chwilę Pietro nie ruszał się, ale w końcu opuścił rękę i wplątał palce we włosy Clinta. Ten w odpowiedzi delikatnie poruszył palcami we wnętrzu chłopaka, jednocześnie biorąc jego męskość głębiej do ust. Kiedy Pietro zaczął jęczeć z przyjemności, Clint skrzyżował palce i przez kilka kolejnych minut upewniał się, czy chłopak jest już dobrze rozciągnięty.  
\- Clint, proszę. Więcej…  
\- Co więcej, kochanie?  
\- Ach! Clint… Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi!  
\- Oj, wiem, wiem. Nie denerwuj się tak – roześmiał się mężczyzna. Nakierował swojego penisa na dziurkę chłopaka i delikatnie w niego wszedł. Pietro krzyknął z bólu i Clint się zatrzymał.  
\- Mam się wysunąć? – Pietro potrząsnął głową i wziął głęboki wdech. Po chwili wyszeptał:  
\- Już możesz.  
Clint zaczął się poruszać. Pietro jęczał cicho i wbijał paznokcie w plecy starszego. Było mu tak dobrze, czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma.  
\- Clint, ja zaraz… - Barton przesunął dłonią po penisie chłopaka i Pietro doszedł. Kiedy Clint poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego męskości, krzyknął i także doszedł. Kiedy uspokoił się wystarczająco, wysunął się z chłopaka i położył obok niego. Pietro nie odezwał się ani słowem i Clint, zaniepokojony, spojrzał na niego. Po policzkach chłopaka płynęły łzy.  
\- Pietro, cholera jasna, zrobiłem ci krzywdę? – Łucznik złapał twarz chłopaka w dłonie i otarł kciukami łzy. – Proszę, Pietro, powiedz coś…  
\- Clint… - Chłopak objął mężczyznę mocno i wtulił twarz w jego szyję. – Dziękuję ci. To było… wspaniałe. Dziękuję. – Clint uśmiechnął się. Było dobrze. A nawet lepiej. Chłopak sprawiał, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Był pewien, że było to odwzajemnione.


End file.
